The Department of Biological Chemistry and Molecular Pharmacology at Harvard Medical School has established a comprehensive Structural Biology program, with the recruitment of seven new Faculty since 1988 who serve as core faculty for this proposal. This program includes an NMR group with four high-field spectrometers, and X-ray crystallography group on the Harvard Medical School Quadrangle (two generators, detectors, etc.), and an X-ray crystallography group at the adjacent Dana-Farber Cancer Institute (one generator, detector, etc.). This proposal requests funds to acquire a shared supercomputer facility to support and enhance the BCMP Structural Biology Program. A major user group of 12 BCMP investigators, located on the Quadrangle and at the Dana-Farber is proposed and already assembled to access and utilize the computational, modelling and graphic capabilities of the supercomputing facility.